Las grandes fiestas no siempre son divertidas
by Neusal
Summary: Las grandes fiestas no siempre son divertidas tal y como uno espera. A veces pueden llegar a ser el escenario de la primera pelea de una pareja, sino que se lo pregunten a Magnus y Alec.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Se sentía un poco nervioso mientras acababa de supervisar que sus empleados seguían las instrucciones al pie de la letra y dejaban el _"Pandemonium"_ tal y como él exigía. Esa noche celebraba una de sus cuatro _"Fiestas de las Estaciones"_ tan esperadas por los jóvenes de Nueva York y Alec estaría allí. Por esto estaba tan nervioso, porque Alexander le aceleraba el corazón como nadie más lo hacía y sabía cual era el motivo: estaba completamente enamorado de él aunque era demasiado pronto para hablarle de este tipo de sentimientos, todo había sido tan rápido e intenso… tan solo habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que se citaron por primera vez (*) e incluso el propio Magnus sabía que era demasiado pronto para utilizar la palabra amor, pero no había otra que definiera lo que sentía por el nefilim. En poco tiempo ya estaba en el top-10 de su relaciones pasando por delante incluso de muchas de años de duración. A Pesar de que cada día se consolidaban más como pareja a partir de que Alec empezó a tener más contacto con el submundo comenzó también hacerle más preguntas sobre su pasado y antiguos amores. Al brujo no le importaba que su novio sintiera celos de vez en cuando siempre y cuando fueran dentro de lo normal y con algún motivo: le encantaba sentirse protegido y deseado por Alec para luego besarle y decirle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, haciendo que el joven Lightwood sonriese orgullosamente de aquella manera que hacía que el corazón se le derritiese. Pero hacía ya unos días que el cazador de demonios estaba al borde de cruzar esa fina línea que separaba unos celos sanos y normales de unos obsesivos y posesivos.

Eran las nueve y cincuenta de la noche y tan solo faltaban diez minutos para que se abriesen las puertas del _"Pandemonium",_ pero la cola para entrar ya hacía la vuelta a la manzana: la gente sabía que si no entraban pronto y se llenaba el aforo sería muy complicado poder acceder más tarde. La cola de los mundanos claro, los del submundo entraban por la puerta V.I.P con sus invitaciones lilas repletas de purpurina y evidentemente celebraban la fiesta en su propia zona. Todos los jóvenes que no pertenecían al mundo de las sombras se preguntaban de donde podrían sacar una de esas papeletas lilas. A veces conseguir una era tan sencillo como ofrecerse a ser la "bebida móvil" de algún vampiro.

Licántropos, brujos, vampiros y hadas iban llegando y quedaban pasmados ante la magnitud de la fiesta, todo era perfecto: el local, la música, la decoración, el ambiente… hasta que los hijos del Ángel llegaron. Mientras que las nuevas generaciones de subterráneos y nefilims tenían la mente más abierta y se relacionaban entre si, lo más viejos no entendían porque el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn había invitado a cazadores de sombras a esa fiesta si nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero a Magnus no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás tan solo quería que su novio estuviera allí y tenerle cerca. Alec todavía no había hecho pública su homosexualidad así que mantenían su relación en absoluto secreto, por eso estaba tan nervioso: sería la primera vez que se verían rodeados de tantas miradas ya que hasta el momento todos sus encuentros habían sido a solas.

Hubo unas cuantas caras largas cuando Jace, Clary, Isabelle y Alec entraron por esa puerta, pero por suerte suya y sin haberlo planeado iban acompañados de miembros de diferentes razas del submundo: Maia, Jordan, Meliorn y el tan deseado vampiro diurno Simon Lewis, así que nadie les increpó y cada cual siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Bane tuvo que hacer uso de un gran autocontrol para no tirarse a los brazos de Alexander y besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento. Estaba guapísimo. Sus ropas eran sencillas no tan elegantes y vistosas como las de los demás: tejano negro y camiseta oscura de manga corta, pero a ojos del brujo estaba irresistible.

Le faltó tiempo para ir hacia los recién llegados y darles la bienvenida. Todos le saludaron energéticamente y orgullosos de que el tan deseado anfitrión les saludara personalmente. Todos menos el mayor de los Lightwood que le dijo un tímido "Hola" mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia el suelo.

-Últimamente nos vemos demasiado Bane- fue el particular saludo de Jace.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que no podáis vivir sin mí?- Y en parte tenía razón: desde que Clary descubrió lo del hechizo para borrarle la memoria que Magnus le aplicaba temporalmente, constantemente le estaban pidiendo de sus servicios al brujo que les ayudaba encantado si esto le permitía estar más tiempo junto a Alec, a más sabía que más tarde y en privado el nefilim se lo agradecía a su manera…

-Todo esto es muy bonito Magnus, felicidades- le elogió Clary.

-Gracias bizcochito. Si puede ser no matéis a nadie- mirando directamente a Jace- Es la primera vez que invito a nefilims a una de mis fiestas no hagáis que me arrepienta-. Y se marchó.

Aunque Magnus y Alec estaban separados no dejaban de mirarse e intercambiar miradas y gestos. Tener a su novio allí y no poder tocarle estaba matando al brujo que sabía que no podría contenerse toda la noche. Se fue al almacén en busca de un pack refrescos y mientras estaba colocando bien las cajas una voz le sorprendió.

-Estás muy guapo- le dijo ruborizado Alec cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Tú si que eres guapo- le respondió el brujo abalanzándose sobre él y empujándole contra una hilera de cajas para besarle apasionadamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo duró el beso pero se le hizo corto. –Mmmm ¿Cómo lo has hecho para entrar tan sigilosamente?-

-Ya sabes, trucos de nefilims ¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa?- apretando fuerte el cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo.

-Me encantan las sorpresas y me encantas tú. Imagínate como me ha llegado a gustar esta…- pegando de nuevo sus labios a los de Alec. Después de unos minutos salieron del almacén y volvieron a la fiesta.

A medida que avanzaba la noche iban llegando más y más invitados y el local se iba llenando por momentos haciendo que a Alec cada vez le costara más localizar a su brujo y cada vez que lo hacía estaba hablando con uno o con otro: abrazos, besos, saludos afectuosos y conversaciones susurradas a la oreja hacían que los miedos e inseguridad del nefilim aumentaran. Decidió ir a la zona exterior para ver si el aire le despejaba la mente y mientras estaba mirando las estrellas (que siempre le había relajado mucho), no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación entre el vampiro Rafael y un verde brujo amigo de Magnus.

-Mira, éste es el nefilim con el que Magnus estaba cenando el otro día.- explicó el vampiro.

-Muy a su estilo. Tiene un gran parecido con ese tal Will Herondale ¿No crees?-

-Sí yo también lo pensé cuando le vi. Los niños monos siempre han sido su perdición. Este Magnus no para de ligar y de tener romances ¿Qué número será éste? ¿El 5000 quizás?- Y se alejaron burlándose de la gran cantidad de amantes que había tenido Bane y sin darse cuenta de que Alec había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

El nefilim notó una punzada de dolor en el corazón y entró de nuevo a la sala sin saber que hacer. No recordaba que antes estuviera tan oscura y las luces y el humo no le facilitaban la visibilidad pero había la suficiente para ver como Magnus estaba bailando con un hada. Los celos se apoderaron de cada una de sus células y cuando el Gran Brujo le saludó con la mano como si no pasase nada cuando se dio cuenta de que les estaba mirando fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No recordaba haber tenido nunca una sensación como aquella: estaba triste, enfadado y desilusionado a la vez. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así que se sentó en el taburete que estaba en el rincón más alejado de la barra y se dedicó a observar como se divertía el resto del mundo, en especial su novio que estaba altamente demandado. Todos los asistentes querían hablar o bailar con él, invitarle a una copa o simplemente intentar ligárselo. Alec tenía la sensación de que el brujo ni siquiera se acordaba de que él estaba allí y después de escuchar varios comentarios de antiguos amantes de Magnus empezaba a pensar que lo mejor sería irse sin ser visto, total nadie le echaría de menos. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a mirar la pista de baile buscando a sus amigos cuando unos grandes brazos le rodearon la cintura desde atrás.

-Ei, estás aquí. Te estaba buscando-. Le susurró Magnus al oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja sabiendo que en aquel rincón nadie les vería.

-Seguro…-dudó Alec por lo bajini.

-Tómate una copa conmigo- le pidió ilusionado haciendo aparecer dos cócteles con un ligero chasquido de dedos.

-No me apetece y tú también tendrías que dejar de beber ya, apestas a alcohol.-

-Oh vamos, aquí no nos verá nadie no te preocupes. Ahora ya te lo he preparado no puedes despreciármelo.-

-He dicho que no me apetece. Puedes dárselo alguno de tus amigos si quieres, seguro que estarán encantados-. Le reprochó de muy malas maneras.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?- No sabía a que se debía todo eso de repente.

-¿Quién es Will Herondale?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber quién era Will? ¿Quién te ha hablado de él?- Sorprendido.

-Porque resulta ser que la gente me está comparando con él ¿Por eso estás conmigo? ¿Por qué te recuerdo a él?-.

-¿Es por eso? No Alec, no estoy contigo porque te parezcas a Will. Él era el marido de una buena amiga y murió hace más de tres décadas ¿Contento?-.

-¿Y también te acostabas con ella? - Dijo con todo el rencor que tenía dentro y provocando dolor al brujo.

-Escucha…- debido a la ingesta de alcohol la paciencia de Magnus se había reducido a la mitad y ya empezaba a cansarle esa conversación que no les llevaría a ninguna parte, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que una bruja de rosada piel le cogió por la muñeca.

-¡Oye! No te escapes y págame la copa que me debes, has perdido la apuesta-. Le dijo divertida la subterránea.

-¡¿No ves que estamos hablando?!- Le reprochó Alec tan furioso que hizo que la bruja retrocediera asustada un par de pasos. De inmediato Bane se interpuso entre los dos.

-Lo siento mucho querida- se disculpó Magnus besándole la mano- ahora no es un buen momento. Te busco luego y te invito a lo que quieras.

Al ver este detalle Alec estalló en ira pero no fue el único: Magnus le cogió por el brazo sin ningún tipo de sutiliza y se lo llevó dentro del almacén donde horas antes se besaban ardientemente.

-¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa? Tus celos y actitud de niño pequeño ya me están empezando a cansar. No puedes tratar así a la gente que me habla, mi gente, mis amigos-.

-Oh, seguro que te lo estás pasando en grande borracho y rodeado de tus amiguitos, pues no dan la impresión de querer una simple amistad más bien parecen buscar coquetear contigo, y por lo que veo a ti tampoco te desagrada-.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Alexander!- Despreciando -Simplemente disfrutamos de la noche. Los demás no tenemos la culpa de que tú no sepas divertirte ni tengas amigos-. El brujo sabía que estas palabras habían dolido a su novio pero éste tampoco estaba midiendo ni lo que decía ni como lo hacía.

-¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Que muchos de ellos han sido amantes tuyos, les he escuchado hablar entre si-.

-¡PUES SÍ! He tenido romances o simplemente sexo por diversión con algunos de los que hay por aquí, en algún caso incluso he repetido. Pero esto pasó años antes de que tú nacieras no he hecho nada malo, te he respetado en todo momento y no te he dado ni un solo motivo para desconfiar de mí. Pero sí, Alexander, soy inmortal ¿Vas a juzgarme también por eso? ¿Pretendes que pase la eternidad solo?-

-No, claro que no, pero todo el mundo parece conocerte y saber más cosas sobre ti que yo que soy tu novio. Me tengo que enterar de cosas de tu vida porque las escucho de los demás y no dejo de ver como la gente se te acerca para intentar ligar contigo sin saber si son amigos, primos o antiguas parejas porque no me cuentas nada. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?-

-Quizá la gente se cortaría un poco más a la hora de ligar conmigo si supieran que tengo pareja.- Sabía que estaba tocando un tema delicado pero no podía contenerse más.

-¿Qué?- Eso fue como una bofetada para Alec.

-Tú me exiges exclusividad, que sea solo para tí y que te lo cuente todo sobre mi vida pero tú no eres ni capaz de decirle al mundo que estamos saliendo. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Que no puedo ni tomarme una copa con mi novio en mi propia fiesta teniendo que escondernos siempre. Tan valiente que eres ahora chillándome y recriminándome cosas ¿Por qué no vas a tus padres y les dices que eres homosexual y qué estas saliendo con un subterráneo?-

-Sabes que no puedo…- Parecía como si repentinamente algo hubiese robado la vitalidad de Alec dejándolo pálido y asustado.

-Pues yo tampoco puedo contarte nada sobre mi pasado- le espetó.

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes, pero me da igual- la cara que puso al decir esto demostraba todo lo contrario. A Magnus se le encogió el corazón. -Me voy. Quédate con tu asquerosa fiesta y tus invitados. Por cierto ¿Hay alguien en esta fiesta con el que no te hayas acostado durante décadas?-

-Sí, contigo.- Estas palabras destrozaron al cazador de demonios que intentó disimularlo como pudo. -Tienes razón Alec deberías irte-. Estaba realmente furioso y no se dio ni cuenta del daño que le acababa de hacer a su novio.

Alec empezó a dirigirse hacía una puerta de emergencia que había al otro lado del almacén ya que no tenía ganas de volver a cruzar esa discoteca, la abrió y antes de irse se giró hacia el brujo.

-Dime el nombre de todos tus amores, tus parejas, tus romances de una sola noche-

-No digas más estupideces no puedo recordarlos todos. Han sido más de 20.000 ¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Tener un número para poder echármelo en cara?-

-No, yo tan solo quería no formar parte de esa larga lista de nombres olvidados-. Y se marchó cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe tras él y con el corazón completamente destrozado.

Seguirá en capítulo 2

(*) Para saber más sobre esta cita ver mi otro fic "Malec primera cita".


	2. Chapter 2

" _Yo tan solo quería no formar parte de esa larga lista de nombres olvidados"._ Cuando Alexander se fue despidiéndose con aquel fuerte portazo Magnus decidió volver a la fiesta y seguir pasándoselo bien, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche esa frase se le iba repitiendo una y otra vez al igual que la cara de pena del Alec. No podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza pero como buen anfitrión que era de esa extraordinaria fiesta no le quedó otro remedio que quedarse allí y aguantar el tipo, aunque no dejaba de ver a su novio por todas partes: cada vez que veía a un chico vestido de negro el corazón le daba un salto pensando que era él.

-Ya nos vamos. Ha sido una pasada-. Le dijo Simon sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Me alegro que te gustase – le sonrió forzadamente el brujo-. _"Al menos alguien se lo ha pasado bien esta noche"_ pensó para si.

Uno a uno el grupo se fue despidiendo de él quedando Issy la última.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Pensé que estaría contigo os vi entrar a escondidas en el almacén-. Ella era la única que conocía su secreto.

-Se ha ido- le contestó con sequedad.

-Os habéis peleado ¿Verdad?-.

-Sí- no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

-Oh ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Qué ha hecho ya? Mi hermano puede ser un poco cabezón y cascarrabias pero no se lo tengas en cuenta, es buena persona y le gustas mucho. Espero que lo arregléis pronto-. Y se fue cogida de la mano de un licántropo.

Podría haber pensado que ojala Alec fuera tan liberal como su hermana pero no lo hizo porque ya le gustaba tal y como era, no cambiaría nada de él porque ya era perfecto así. Vio como se iban los amigos de su novio y sintió una punzada de tirria al ver a Jace, y el único motivo era porque a Alec le había gustado ese rubio prepotente. Si él, un hombre experimentado en el campo del amor y con más de 400 años de edad, podía sentir un poco celos ¿Cómo no le iba afectar todo aquello al nefilim? Un pobre chico con un montón de miedos e inseguridades descubriendo todavía su sexualidad, siendo esa su primera experiencia amorosa. Durante la pelea estaba convencido de que él estaba en lo cierto pero ahora pensándolo fríamente, con menos alcohol en sangre y empatizando con Alec empezó a valorar que quizá el chico tenía un poco de razón.

Miró el reloj: eran las cinco de la mañana y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que tendría que haber pasado esa noche. El plan era el siguiente: Alec se hubiese ido ahora con sus amigos, una vez en su habitación se hubiese escapado por la ventana como solía hacer aprovechando que los demás dormían y hubiese regresado al loft de Magnus que estaba pegado al _"Pandemónium"._ Una vez en casa hubiesen desayunado chocolate caliente y melindros (el desayuno preferido del ojiazul) que el brujo había comprado ya que el chico no se sentía cómodo comiendo cosas que según él eran robadas. Después hubiesen hecho el amor tórridamente para posteriormente quedarse dormidos abrazados el uno al otro convirtiéndose en un solo cuerpo. Pero nada de esto iba a suceder: hoy dormiría solo. Odiaba esa idea ya que últimamente su ángel se estaba quedando a pasar la noche junto a él con frecuencia. Al brujo siempre le había gustado dormir en compañía pero desde que conoció al nefilim ya no le servía dormir con alguien cualquiera, ese alguien debía ser Alec.

Aunque para los mundanos la fiesta duraría aún un par de horas más, la gran mayoría de subterráneos, en especial los vampiros por el tema del amanecer, empezaban abandonar la zona V.I.P para irse a sus respectivas casas, así que los camareros empezaron a recoger y a cargar las neveras para la siguiente noche. El Gran Brujo vio como una pobre empleada tenía problemas para trasladar las cajas de botellas de cerveza y se ofreció voluntario para ayudarla. Cogió las cajas y las entró en el almacén. Una vez dentro empezó a limpiar con la esperanza de distraerse con algo para dejar de pensar en Alec. Abrió la puerta de emergencia debido al calor que tenía y siguió limpiando cuando de repente alguien entró por la puerta. Se giró murmurado y al ver esa figura vestida de negro el corazón le dio un salto: esta vez si que era Alexander. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos en completo silencio.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el nefilim con un hilo de voz y sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Oh… Alec- El cazador estaba visiblemente afectado – Ven aquí pequeño-.

Alexander se tiró rápidamente a los brazos del brujo que lo abrazó con fuerza dejando que el chico escondiera la cara en su cuello. Le dio un beso en su sedoso pelo azabache y aflojo el abrazo para separase pero Alec no se despegó ni un milímetro de Magnus, seguía aferrado a él. El brujo le abrazó de nuevo sintiendo que su ángel lo necesitaba. Notaba como temblaba y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Chsss, ya pasó cariño, ya pasó- acariciándole suavemente el pelo. Obligó al chico a separarse de su cuerpo empujándole por los hombros, le cogió el pálido rostro con sus grandes manos y le hizo subir la cara para mirarle a los ojos y besarle tiernamente en los labios. –Estas temblando ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- preocupado. El nefilim negó con un contundente movimiento de cabeza y se abrazó de nuevo al brujo.

-Ven, vamos a casa. Te prepararé una infusión que te relajará y hablamos tranquilamente ¿Te parece bien?- Preguntó Magnus agachando la cabeza para besarle la frente protectoramente.

-Sí- contestó con miedo. Esa oferta parecía haberle puesto más nervioso.

Con su largo brazo Bane rodeó los hombros de su chico y le guió hasta una puerta que a través de unas viejas escaleras conducía directamente a su loft. Ahora apenas la usaba pero años atrás solía llevarse a la cama a sus ligues por allí. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Alec no se imaginara la verdadera finalidad de ese oscuro caminito. Lo hiciera o no estuvo todo el trayecto en absoluto silencio. Al final de esas escaleras había otra puerta que daba al salón de Magnus. Alec entendía ahora porque su novio tenía esas cortinas en la pared: para no destapar ese pequeño secreto.

El brujo indicó al nefilim que tomara asiento en su cómodo sofá y se fue a la cocina a prepararle el brebaje.

-Esto te relajará- le explicó mientras se lo daba.

-Gracias-agradeció sin levantar la vista de la moqueta. Le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Sí, está muy buena. Es dulce. Muchas gracias… lo siento mucho Magnus- prosiguió- yo…yo no debí actuar así….-

-Deja ya de disculparte Alexander, con una vez que lo hagas ya es suficiente- le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Pero todo esto es culpa mía. No debí comportarme así… lo siento tanto… y estoy tan avergonzado-.

-Eh, deja ya de torturarte solo cometiste un error, todo el mundo se equivoca. Deja ya de castigarte. Mírame – y cogiéndole por el mentón obligó al chico a levantar la cabeza pero éste estaba tan avergonzado que no podía aguantarle la mirada. Esto dolió al brujo. –Ya te he perdonado ¿Entendido?-

-Pero no me lo merezco. Te he defraudado-.

-¿Qué dices?- frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. Como bien has dicho tú nunca me has dado ni un solo motivo para desconfiar de ti y no tenía derecho a acusarte de nada. Ya sé que todo el mundo tiene ex parejas y tú que has vivido cientos de años, en comparación con otra persona pues es normal que tengas más. Tenías razón: yo no tengo amigos ni soy el alma de las fiestas, así que no sé como se comporta uno con sus amistades cuando va a fiestas porque nunca voy, simplemente me quedo en casa porque, en fin… supongo que soy un muermo. No debí hablar de temas que no conozco: amor, amistad y diversión-.

-Alexander no me gusta que pienses eso de ti mismo – le dijo afligido mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – no eres un muermo ni mucho menos. Eres maravilloso. Simplemente la vida te ha puesto en situaciones que los demás chicos de tu edad no han tenido que vivir y eso te ha hecho madurar más rápido. Quizá tienes otra manera de ver las cosas y divertirte pero eso no significa que seas mejor o peor que los demás, simplemente eres diferente y eso es algo que me gusta de ti. Todas las parejas tienen discusiones alguna vez pero eso no significa que me hayas decepcionado, sino por la misma regla de tres yo también puedo pensar que te he decepcionado-.

-¡No, no!- se apresuró a negar- tú eres perfecto. ¿Significa esto…que a…aún somos novios?- Con miedo a la respuesta del subterráneo.

-¡Claro que sí! Mi amor ¿Creías que…?- Alec afirmó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Pensé que te habías enfado conmigo… y como me echaste de tu fiesta…- se le quebró la voz.

-Porque yo también me equivoco, chiquitín. Sí que es verdad que estaba enfadado pero ya no lo estoy. Tú también lo estabas eh…-

-Sí- sonrió al fin el nefilim tímidamente.

-Ven aquí- y de nuevo abrazó con fuerza al joven Lightwood- ¿Cómo voy a dejarte escapar con la cantidad de años que llevó esperándote? Pareces más tranquilo, la poción ya está haciendo efecto. Estabas tan nervioso… ahora te sentirás mejor ya verás-.

-Me daba miedo que rompieras conmigo, perderte… y me asusta la idea de ser solo uno más para ti, que de aquí a mil años ya ni te acuerdes de mí…porque para mí eres muy importante…- se sinceró el cazador de demonios.

-Pero esto no pasará. Puede que con el tiempo haya olvidado algunos nombres, pero no los importantes Alec. A ti jamás te olvidaré porque me importas mucho también-. Ahora era él quien se asustaba ante la idea de perderle.

A Alec le empezaban a pesar los ojos debido a la infusión. Con sumo cuidado Magnus le colocó la cabeza encima de su regazo y le acarició el pelo.

-Mira Alexander, quizá he estado con muchas personas pero ahora estoy contigo, solo contigo y no hay nada de mi pasado que pueda afectar eso, así que saber cosas de mis anteriores años lo único que puede hacer es herirte más porque hay cosas de las cuales incluso yo me avergüenzo. No es necesario recordar nada de todo esto. Te juro que nada de mi pasado se interpondrá entre nosotros-.

El nefilim ya estaba completamente relajado y entregado a las caricias del brujo.

-Te prometo que se lo contaré todos a mis padres y familia, que ya nunca más tendremos que escondernos-.

-No te preocupes ya lo harás más adelante- Magnus sabía que la gente de Alec no lo aceptaría y ahora que había visto lo fácil que era herirle no quería volver a ver sufrir a su novio nunca más. Pero el nefilim ya no contestó: estaba completamente dormido.

-Cariño- le despertó – vamos a dormir-.

-Sí- fregándose los ojos- me tendría que ir ya-.

-No. No te vayas por favor. Quédate-.

-¿Y la fiesta? ¿No tienes que volver?-

-No importa, lo más importante es que estás aquí conmigo. Quédate esta noche-.

La pareja se dirigió al dormitorio y se metieron en la cama. En menos de un minuto Alec se durmió siendo unas palabras susurradas al oído en el idioma natal de Magnus lo último que escuchó.

Fue con esa discusión cuando Magnus descubrió lo sensible que llegaba a ser Alec. Ya le sorprendió que el chico fuera tan dulce y cariñoso pero jamás se imaginó que alguien con ese aspecto serio e inquebrantable se pudiera herir tan fácilmente: hicieron falta un par de días para que se le pasara del todo el disgusto. A partir de ese momento el brujo hizo todo lo posible para no tener que ver a su novio sufrir de esa manera. Por su parte, parecía que Alec había aparcado todo aquel asunto de los amantes y pasado de su novio hasta que llegó Camille Belcourt. A partir de aquí ya todos sabemos la historia de lo que pasó.

FIN


End file.
